Fucked Up Situations
by Yuki Strife
Summary: Takes place in/right after the "Alden strikes" mission. Cole gets a little fed up with Zeke always running into trouble. He could've died, and something in him seems to snap. Evil!Cole/Zeke


**A/N: **

**Hey guys. This is the very first time I'm writing a fic in English, so i still need to get used to everything. **  
**Grammar mistakes and all that crap...it'll happen. If you spot something that's practically burning your eyes, please feel free to tell me, i don't bite :D**  
**So...about this. Cole/Zeke, i don't know how far i'll take this, since it's kinda awkward to think about them getting it on. Though Zeke didn't look too fugly in inFAMOUS, but inFAMOUS 2...well, let's skip that xD  
Story takes place right after the "Alden strikes" mission. In my fic, Cole gets on the mission when the sun's set and it's getting dark. I don't know, night would set a better atmosphere, huh.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

It was when the huge cage was finally lowered to the ground safely and he jumped down to open the goddamn door. Zeke could've died just because of his recklessness, his stupid desire of doing something.

"Dude, what the fuck is wrong with you?!" he snapped, clenching his fist while his whole body tensed.  
"H-hey, calm down Cole!"  
Zeke backed away until he bumped against a brick wall and gulped.  
"You could have died, Zeke! From now on, you stay out of this. I don't want to lose you because you jump headfirst into every sort of danger!" The Electric Man followed him until his body almost pressed into his friend's.  
"I...well..." His protests died as Cole put one hand on the wall beside his head and leaned in close, invading his personal space.

"Zeke, no. **No more**."  
Warm breath danced over Zeke's ear, and he caught himself shivering at the sensation.

Cole really radiated power, his presence more intimidating than ever. His skin seemed to have lost more and more color since he left the hospital after the explosion, strange marks crawling up his skin. The electricity coming out of his body more of a bloody red than the bright blue it used to be.

Yes, Cole itself felt like danger, but he was also his best friend. He just wanted to help him somehow. He hated feeling useless, sitting on this damn rooftop, waiting for him to come back in one piece to fill him in about all that shit going on in this town.

While their faces were only separated by a few inches, Zeke held his breath and didn't dare to object again.  
He was just about to say _'well ok, fine'_, as Cole raised his other hand and practically burned a reaper who tried to sneak up on them – without even looking. He still stared intensely at Zeke, eyebrows narrowed, his lips a thin line.  
"Damn it" he snarled as he smashed his lips on Zeke's in a violent manner.  
The brown-haired man's eyes widened in shock; he couldn't move for fucks sake, standing there, pressed against the cold wall.

**ANGRILY KISSED BY HIS BEST FRIEND WHO'S SUPPOSED TO BE STRAIGHT AS FUCK.  
**  
He really wanted to push him away, do something, _anything_, to make him snap out of it – but he couldn't. The possessive growl in the back of Cole's throat made him tremble, the small spark of electricity dancing up and down his friend's arm near his head startling him.  
Before he could think of a way on how to respond to whatever was happening, Cole's mouth started to move against his lips, sending chills down his spine, sensations he was supposed to feel when kissing **women**.  
When he tried to turn his head to the side, he felt a stinging pain in his lower lip. Opening eyes he never recall closing in the first place, he immediately found that it was trapped between Cole's teeth, his friend's eyes boring into his. Zeke couldn't pinpoint his expression – but anger seemed to be a big part of it.

Looking like an animal, he bared his teeth and placed his other hand beside Zeke's head, trapping him. As another thin layer of lightning flashed up on Cole's arm, he gasped in shock, giving the Electric Man access to his mouth which was properly used as a tongue sneaked inside and started exploring. Now it was getting weird as fuck.

It wasn't like Zeke wanted this in the first place, if Cole would've stopped right after the first awkward contact of their lips, he'd have brushed it off as nothing but an outburst of temper, but what the hell was he going to do now?  
The man in front of him added more pressure and soon he tried fighting back the intruder in his mouth, unintentionally playing with his opponents tongue while doing so.  
Groaning ever so slightly, Cole leaned in a little closer, pressing their chests together

Shuddering upon the body contact, Zeke gasped for air, finally managing to break free of the violent kiss. Their faces still so close that their noses barely touched, they stared at each other, both heavily breathing. Zeke's pupils were dilated, his cheeks slightly reddened, lips parted.  
Cole on the other side observed his best friend like he was a prey, practically ready to get in for the kill.

There was something in his eyes, a dark desire shining through. Zeke couldn't stop looking, his mind suddenly going blank as he kept gazing at his friend's face.  
Though he would never admit it and even though he almost drew blood while holding his lower lip in place, Cole was a good kisser. Aggressive cause of reasons he might never tell him, but damn.  
Before the Electric Man could lean in again to continue what he has started, they heard a woman squealing.

"There, that's him!"  
"My God...what is he doing?! Get off of him you monster!" yelled another one.  
Snapping out of his haze he blinked a few times, his expression slowly changing into a shocked one, eyes widening. Realizing what he's been doing, he backed away slowly from Zeke, still staring at him while lowering his hands.  
"Zeke...fuck. I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry!" he whispered. Before Zeke or any of the women could say something he turned around, jumping onto a light post and quickly making his way further to a balcony, where they lost sight of him.  
"Hey, are you alright?" One of the girls walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
He just stood there, nodding and staring up at the sky. Well fuck. What was that? What was this all about?  
"Cole, your crazy son of a bitch..." he murmured.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**A/N: **

**Well that was short. I hope it wasn't too bad, uploaded it to get some exercise, writing fics in a different language isn't as easy as i thought. Talking to people is one thing, but actually writing a story is something else ~_~**  
**If anyone really wants me to push some buttons and write some awkward smut about them, just tell me.**  
**I'm sure it'll be strange as hell, but i'd still try xD**  
**thanks for reading though and dealing with my lack of experience.**


End file.
